Fathers
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius have started dating and now need to tell their fathers.


**A/N it's been AGES since I've posted something on this website. I've missed it! This idea just randomly came to my head. I hope you like it!**

Rose Weasley kissed her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy before stepping off the train at King's Cross.

"I'll write as soon as possible." She whispered softly, her arms around his neck. "Assuming he doesn't kill me first."

"Same." Scorpius replied. "My dad will be pretty angry. I'll tell him tonight. He'll yell and scream, but eventually he'll have to get used to it. I'll leave the house before breaking up with you."

"That's the benefits of being a daddy's girl." Rose smiled but then put her fingers in her mouth to bite her nails, an awful habit of hers. "I just hate having him angry at me."

"It'll all work out, Love." Scorpius said, kissing Rose's curly red hair.

"I know. I'd better go. My mum and dad are waiting." The two stepped off the train and Rose ran to her parents. "Daddy!" She hugged her father who kissed her head.

"'Hey, Rosie. You've gotten taller."

Rose smiled and turned towards her mum.

"Hello Rose. How was school? Did you get the books I sent you?"

"Yes, Mum. Thank you."

They were walking towards the car, chatting happily, oblivious to Rose's nervousness. They drove home, Rose biting her nails the whole time. Hugo looked at her meaningfully. He knew about Rose and Scorpius but despite what people expected of them, Rose and Hugo were best friends. They were extremely close. Rose knew all of Hugo's secrets and vice versa. Hugo wouldn't tell. They entered the house and Rose's panic steadily increased.

"Dad? Mum?" She asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Rosie." Ron said.

"Let's go to the living room." Hermione said. "It's more comfortable."

The three sat down in their living room and Rose took a deep breath.

"Okay," Rose said. "Before I begin, I want you to promise me, especially you, Daddy, that you won't overreact."

"What is it, Rosie?" Ron asked, worried now.

"I don't know how to day this...well....I'm kind of...dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm sorry," Ron said fairly calmly. "It sounded like you just said you were dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"You heard right." Said Rose, watching her father's ears go red. Crimson red.

"WHAT?!"

"Ron." Hermione said warningly.

"YOU ARE DATING SCORPIS MALFOY! THE SON OF MY ENEMY!"

"Ron, calm down."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS MOSTROSITY! I'LL HEX HIM INTO OBLIVION...YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY!"

"You're not the boss of me, Dad." Rose exploded. "I'm SIXTEEN! I'll be SEVENTEEN in August. I'M NOT A BABY!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS, ROSE! DRACO MALFOY WAS AND STILL IS A HORRIBLE, AWFUL GIT! HIS SON WILL BE THE SAME! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE THAT HIS FATHER WAS A DEATH EATER?!"

"SCORPIUS IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! HE'S KIND, SWEET, SHY, CARING AND WOULD NEVER HURT A FLY! YOUR PREDIJUCES CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE! JUST BECAUSE YOU HOLD A GRUDGE FROM OVER 20 YEARS AGO DOESN'T MEAN THAT I HAVE TO TOO!"

"Both of you just calm down," Hermione said, stepping between the two who were almost nose to nose.

"I'm going to Harry's." Ron said abruptly and disapparated.

Rose sank into the chair and cried. "I'm not breaking up with him!"

"Nobody expects you to," Hermione said soothingly. "Your father is just angry. He can be a pretty stupid arse sometimes." She bent down to hug her daughter.

"I know. It's just hard to have him angry at me."

"I know. Why don't you go to your room? You can unpack, read or write to Scorpius. Just relax."

"How do you feel about this, Mum? You haven't said anything about it."

"Well, Draco Malfoy was not a nice person. He was absolutely dreadful to all of the Weasley family and your uncle Harry. He was a death eater and an absolutely detestable person but I know that children can be the exact opposite of their parents. I look forward to meeting Scorpius. Perhaps he can come over for dinner sometime."

"Thanks Mum." Rose hugged her mother again before going up the stairs to her bedroom. The moving poster of the Chudley Cannons smiled and waved merrily at her from her wall. Her corkboard was covered moving pictures of herself with her friends and family. She unpacked her things, adding a picture of Scorpius and herself in Hogsmeade to her corkboard. She had just sat down to write a letter to Scorpius when she heard a knock at her door.

"Rosie?" Ron called from behind the closed door. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

"I guess." Ron opened the door and sat on Rose's bed

"I'm sorry." He said. "I was a prat as your Aunt Ginny was quick to point out. I overreacted."

"It's okay, daddy. I forgive you."

'I guess you're not my baby girl who needed me to check under her bed for monsters anymore."

"I'll always need you, daddy. No matter how old I get, I'll always be your little girl." The two embraced and Rose felt an enormous weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Now that that's settled," Said Ron, "I wonder what we have to eat..." Rose smiled as her father left her room. She finished her letter to Scorpius.

*

"Scorpius," Draco greeted his son stiffly with a handshake.

"Father," Scorpius responded.

"Your mother is waiting at home. The elf is cooking dinner."

Scorpius scowled. He hated how his parents treated Dinky, their elf. Draco held out his arm so they could dissaparate. Scorpius grasped it, felt that uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube, unable to breathe and then, he was home.

Scorpius wondered how Rose was doing all throughout the quiet dinner. Asteria asked a few questions about school and Scorpius responded. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Afterwards, the small family sat in their sitting room. Draco read the paper while Asteria knitted.

"Mother, Father," Said Scorpius, broaching the subject. "Before I begin I would just like you to know that there is nothing you can do to change my mind. I just figured I would let you know. I'm dating Rose Weasley." Draco paused for a moment, his facial expressions ranging from confusion, to disbelief, to anger.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Scorpius said coolly. "I'm dating a Weasley. Rose Weasley to be exact."

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! YOU ARE NO LONGER A MALFOY!"

"Draco!" Asteria cried. "Would you calm yourself? _PLEASE_!

"I WILL NOT! NO SON OF MINE WILL BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A WEASLEY!"

"Fine," Scorpius said evenly. "Disown me. Kick me out. I couldn't care less. Let me go pack." He turned to leave.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY YOU STAY RIGHT HERE!"

"Draco," Asteria warned. "Control yourself before you do something you will regret."

Draco took a deep breath to regain control and said in a much calmer tone, "How could you do this to me, Scorpius? Weasley, Potter and Granger were my enemies."

"But if I recall, didn't they save you in that burning room at the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"How did you know—I mean...who told you that?"

"Rose's cousin, Albus. Surprisingly enough, we get along fairly well. And by the way, Al's a POTTER."

"Well...they did, but that's beside the point--"

"What is your point then? You have absolutely no reason to be so against this. Just because you have a grudge doesn't mean I have to."

"Fine." Draco said stubbornly. "We'll see. Write to this Weas—_Rose_, and invite her to dinner." Just then a grey owl flew in holding a letter.

_Scorpius_, The untidy writing said.

_Dad reacted okay. He threw a fit at first but now he's all right. Mum wants you over for dinner sometime soon.  
I hope things went well for you._

_Love,  
Rose_

Scorpius smiled as Draco resumed reading the paper. Asteria resumed her knitting and Scorpius sat down to compose a reply.

_Rose,_

_Exactly the same thing happened to me. I got the usual "You're no longer a Malfoy, get out of my house" stuff but then I pointed out that he had no reason to hate this and, unable to find a good response, he relented. He wants to have you over to dinner too. _

_I hope you're well,_

_Love,  
Scorpius_

Although the two were miles apart, they both smiled at the same time. Things were finally perfect.

END

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! It's Christmas break so I'm hoping to post all of my other little stories that are sitting in my notebooks waiting to be typed. Tell me what you thought! Please, Please, please, please, please PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP review!!!!! :D :D :D**


End file.
